


Saccharine

by SillySunflower



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Jack Crawford, No Beta we die like Kings, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Songfic, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillySunflower/pseuds/SillySunflower
Summary: Will sat in the diner at the bar, sipping a coffee with shaking hands. Everyone thought Hannibal would be kept in a cage for the rest of his life; no one thought he’d try to escape. Until he did. Hannibal Lecter was free, at large, and Will was terrified.-Or-Will turned Hannibal back into the hospital after the fall, Hannibal escapes and begs Will to run away with him one more time. Confessions ensue.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Saccharine

Will sat in the diner at the bar, sipping a coffee with shaking hands. Everyone thought Hannibal would be kept in a cage for the rest of his life; no one thought he’d try to escape. Until he did. Hannibal Lecter was free,  _ at large _ , and Will was terrified. Alana and Margot disappeared off the grid as soon as Alana informed Will of what happened, even before the news caught wind. 

Will had been living in Wolf Trap all this time, but with news of Hannibal’s escape, he began making plans to flee before he could be found and potentially killed. Will contemplated Hannibal’s next move, weighing the likelihood of his demise. 

_ Could Hannibal kill me, after everything? After all this time?  _ Bedelia made it clear to Will that long session all those months ago that yes, Hannibal was in love with him, but would that  _ save _ Will?

The bell of the diner door rang and the hair on the back of Will’s neck stood on end. The swiveling chair made an unforgiving screech as it spun. Hannibal had managed to chameleon himself into the diner dwellers. Jeans and sneakers, his hair having grown longer than his ears and a beard made him unrecognizable, but Will’s blood ran cold. He recognized those maroon eyes anywhere. He turned back to his drink and ran through every scenario he could. A shoot out was likely, but he couldn’t put guests in danger. Same thing with notifying the diner staff, it could set Hannibal off. His mind was racing so fast he didn’t notice Hannibal sliding into the spot next to him until his voice interrupted Will’s thoughts.

“Good to see you,” he mumbled, trying to keep his voice indistinguishable. Will tried to grunt in a passive “I don’t care” manner, but it came out more of a panicked whine. He sounded like one of his dogs. 

“What are you doing?” Will stared forward, keeping the anxiety crushed in his chest and off of his face.

“I needed to find you. You stopped visiting.”

“Because we completed the case. The Red Dragon died and you… What happened is what needed to happen.”

“I needed to go back to my cage? Is that what you think of me?” Scalding coffee splashed on Will’s tongue while he contemplated his next step.

“When I left the hospital, I told myself I’d be the one to see you behind those bars. And I’d make you say ‘I should have loved that boy more’. I made you say it, I gave you what you wanted. I broke myself.  _ You _ broke me, Ha-” He cut himself off with a sob and choked it back with another mouthful of coffee. 

“Please, Will, come with me. I have to go but please, I need you to come with me.” Hannibal had never allowed himself to sound desperate in his life, not even when he cried over Will when he bled out on Hannibal’s kitchen floor. But in this moment, Hannibal was desperate. He needed his Will. Hannibal moved to wipe the tear from Will’s cheek but held back when he saw Will flinch. 

“I have to go.” Will frantically dug in his wallet for some bills, tossed them on the counter, and raced out of the diner and into the alley next door. 

“Will! Please, I am begging you.” Hannibal was pressed flush against Will’s back, hands resting gently on Will’s shoulders as the younger man openly sobbed now. 

“Hannibal, I  _ can’t _ ,” he pleaded. “I can’t just leave Molly and Wally behind, not after everything we’ve put them through. I can’t-” Hannibal spun Will around, frantic eyes searching Will for any hint that he could budge. It was written on every part of Will’s face how badly he wanted to disappear with Hannibal. His hands slid up to Will’s cheeks and he leaned in quickly, pressing a soft kiss to his friend chastely. 

“You’re right,” he whispers. “I should have loved you more.” This kiss is more passionate than the last. Less tender. It’s needier. Will doesn’t pull away, but leans into the kiss, gripping Hannibal’s sweater as if, were he let go, his friend would blow away like dust. Will’s sobbing didn’t subside. These tears, these wracking sobs, were everything Will had held on to for months. Every dream of holding Hannibal’s hand on a beach, every thought of kissing him, of loving him. It was a puzzle coming together, piece by piece, and the moment their lips collided Will finally saw the big picture. He needed Hannibal like air. He had to go with him.

“Okay,” Will’s wrecked voice managed to squeak out. “Let’s go.”

Hannibal smiled, resting his forehead on Will’s and took both of Will’s hands to hold to his chest, pressing his lips delicately to each knuckle. 

“Oh my lovely, darling boy, you have no idea what joy this brings me. I love you.”

Will pushes a sharp breath out and nods, a sad smile resting on his lips. 

“Let’s go, before someone calls the cops.”

Molly was concerned when she came back from work to an empty house. It took her many hours to realize that the dresser was empty and things of Will’s were missing. Her heart stopped for a moment before she was racing to her phone.

“Jack,” she screamed. “I think Hannibal has Will. All of Will’s things are gone and- and he hasn’t been home all day. I can’t get him to answer his phone. His tracker isn’t on. I don’t know what to do.” Her sobs made it almost impossible to understand her, but Jack knew. He knew what happened. 

Will got too close. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Saccharine" by Atta Boy. Leave some kudos, leave some comments. I know this probably isn't the best, but I couldn't get this scene out of my head, so here is a piece of my mind. Literally.


End file.
